Mated
by dragonoffire3
Summary: When Hermione finds out her true inheritance of being a half Vampire, half Veela hybrid, her world gets turned on its head. Especially when she finds out that her Vampire mate is Blaise Zabini, and her Veela mate is none other than Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mated**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger watched with a fond smile as her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley battled it out in a game of chess. Harry had gotten better at the game since he'd met Ron, but he still couldn't beat the red head. So that meant that every game he had played against Ron in the previous five years, he'd lost. A fact that constantly amused Ron to no end.

Hermione turned back to her Ancient Runes text. It was next year's course book, but that didn't matter. She had already read the sixth year material. Besides, if she was going to have to read ahead and work hard if she was going to prove that muggleborns could be as good as Purebloods. This was a fact she had come to terms with in first year. So, she threw herself into her studies, earning herself the title of know-it-all bookworm. But there was always something off that she just couldn't place. And none of her books could help her. She never felt truly… right, with herself. As if there was something missing. But what was it?

Hermione read to the end of the chapter, before she pulled the weekly letter out of her bag, and read it. What she found shocked her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_As you are well aware, you are soon to become seventeen, and that means you will be classed as an adult. So, your father and I believe that it is time to tell you the truth. We have always wanted to tell you, but we never found the right time to do it. Every time we tried, well it just felt wrong. But now, we are telling you. Sweetheart, you're adopted. You aren't muggle born, as you first thought, but you are half Veela, half Vampire. Your parents wanted to hide you from that Dark Wizard that's always trying to kill your friend. So, they placed you with us._

_On your seventeenth Birthday, you will start to change, but not by much. Your biological parents told us that you are a born submissive. That means that you won't come into your full inheritance until you are claimed by your mates. Yes, I said Mates. You have two. One Veela, one Vampire. Now, I don't know what claiming means, but I have a feeling I know what it is. If I'm right, then be sure to use protection. I may not be your biological mother, but you are still my daughter, and I don't want to be a grandmother till you are at least out of school._

_Your father and I love you very much, and we know for a fact that your biological parents do too. We could see the look of complete and utter heart break on their faces as they handed you over to us, but they had to do it. They had to keep you safe._

_Love_

_Your mother_

_Jean Granger._

Hermione stared at the letter for a while, and then hid it in her robe pocket. She needed to head to the library to research Veela's and Vampires.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat in the Headmasters office, across the desk from said Headmaster. Dumbledore surveyed the two over his half moon glasses. He hadn't factored in this turn of events, but was pleased with it, none the less.<p>

"So, you two want to help the Order?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Draco said. "We recognise what the Dark Lord really is. He promises people like us freedom, but that's just talk so he can take over easier, and then force us, and our people into servitude."

"We aren't willing to bow to that madman." Blaise said.

"Well, I believe you two have made the right decision. What do you plan to do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Stop the Inner Circle from getting inside Hogwarts, as they are planning to do. They are having Borgin use the working vanishing cabinet that links to the one here. He is confident that using that one, he can fix the connection and allow them access, past the wards." Draco explained. "We can sabotage his attempts regularly. Up until Borgin's deadline runs out."

"A good idea, I must say." Dumbledore said. "Now, tell me, how are you two coping with your creature inheritance? Have you found your mates?" Dumbledore knew they had a one year deadline to find and claim their mates before their creature blood killed them due to lack of a mate.

"Well, sir… the thing is…" Blaise said. He looked at his best friend, and they both lowered their shields, unsure how else to tell the aged Headmaster.

Dumbledore was shocked by what he found. Not only did they share a mate, but she was also the least likely one to have ever been their mate. No wonder they hadn't had any clue as to who it would be. He sighed. "She will fight you." He said.

"We know that Professor." Draco said. "But she has an even shorter deadline than we do. She has one month from her birthday."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, should I continue? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Hermione rubbed her eyes in frustration. In less than an hour, she would become seventeen, and she had found nothing that could help her find her mates. At first she'd been in denial about being a creature, but she had to accept it eventually. She had been searching for weeks. Once she had found out about her adoption, she had researched everything she could about Veela's and Vampires. She discovered that she had only a month after she came into her inheritance to find, and bond with her mates, or her creature blood would kill her. That was the curse of being a submissive hybrid. She only had a month, as opposed to the year that all dominant's and non hybrid submissive's received.

Hermione stood, gathered her things, and left the library. She headed towards Gryffindor common room. As she turned onto the seventh floor corridor that held the entrance to the room of requirement, she saw Malfoy enter the room of requirement. What was he up to? Hermione's curiosity got the better of her, and she ran to catch the door. Just as it closed, she grabbed onto the handle, keeping the door in place. She waited for a few moments, before slowly opening the door, and peering inside. The room was massive, and was filled with piles of junk littered everywhere, on high shelves, and in piles on the floor. Hermione slipped into the room, and just as the door closed behind her, an arm came out of the shadows, and wrapped round her waist, and pulled her backwards, to one side of the door. A hand clamped down on her mouth.

Hermione struggled to break free, but the arm around her waist only tightened, pinning her against a warm body.

"Stop struggling Granger." Malfoy's voice hissed in her ear. "I know what you are. I want to help you."

Hermione froze. He knew what she was? How? She felt his hand slip into her robe pocket, and remove her wand. She tensed.

"Don't worry; I'll give it back later. But in under an hour, you are going to come into your inheritance, and that is going to be painful. It will hurt you, and could end up hurting someone who doesn't understand what's going on. Now, we are going to go deeper into the room, which is where we will stay, until the process is complete." Malfoy said to her. He let her go, only to grab her upper arm, and drag her further into the room, leaving no room for argument.

"Why are you helping me Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Because you aren't the only one with creature inheritance." He replied. "I'm a full Veela."

"But you don't emit the charms."

"I use charms to dull the effects. There are things I need to do. Ah, here we are." They'd reached a point in the room. There was an old cabinet there. Draco pushed Hermione into the wall. Hermione felt something wrap round her upper arms, holding her against the wall. When Malfoy stepped back, Hermione looked down to see what looked like modern muggle handcuffs, around both arms, attached to the wall.

"What in the name of Merlin are these for Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

"Normally, I would have waited till about five minutes before your transformation, but I can't take any chances of you running off. Given the chance, you would after I share a certain piece of information with you."

"And what's that then?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked, and turned to the cabinet. He pulled out his wand and inspected it. He muttered a couple of spells, frustrating Hermione greatly. She wanted the answer to her question. Draco didn't look up from what he was doing as he started to speak. "You are a hybrid, in a rare situation. You have a mate for both types of creature blood in you. I suppose you already know this. But what you won't know, is who your mates are."

Hermione snorted. "And you do?"

"Yes, I do, as a matter of fact. I know who both your Veela Mate is, and your Vampire Mate is." He said.

"Well, come on; don't keep me hanging in suspense." Hermione drawled.

Draco moved back over to her. He moved, so she was pinned between his body and the wall. He nibbled on her ear, making her gasp in surprise. Without taking his mouth away from her ear he said; "I'm your Veela mate." He said.

Hermione was stiff as a board. "Is this some sort of joke, Malfoy?" She asked.

"No joke, Granger. Your other mate will be joining us shortly."

"I can't be your mate. We've both hated each other since first year." Hermione said.

"After tonight, you won't be able to live without me Granger."

"I'm not sleeping with you."

"Oh, we'll be doing a bit more than just sleeping, Granger. Trust me." He smirked. "You can try asking the room to release you, if you want, but even Hogwarts realises what needs to happen."

"So, what, I go through my inheritance, and then you force yourself on me?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Draco smirked. "Oh, I don't know about forcing anything, Granger. You'll be begging for it soon enough." He caught hold of her chin, and tilted her head upwards, before bringing his lips down on hers forcefully. He grinded his hips against hers, letting her feel his clothed errection. Hermione let out a moan, and Draco took the opportunity and his tongue entered her mouth, tasting her. He grinded against her continually as he claimed her mouth, causing heat to pool between Hermione's legs, and her to attempt to rub her legs together to cause friction, but something was holding her legs in place.

Draco pulled back, leaving Hermione panting. He smirked again. "You'll be begging by the time you go through your inheritance, Hermione." He said, and then he turned back to work on the cabinet. Hermione looked down at her legs, to see similar restraints around her thighs like the ones on her arms. They were keeping her legs apart. Hermione's quick brain realised why. If she could rub her legs together, and cause friction, it would provide some relief. She may not submit so easily from need then.

The sound of the door opening and closing reached Hermione's ears. Draco smiled. "Finally, he's here." He said.

A minute or so later, Blaise Zabini came into view. He took in the scene before him. "She try to run?" He asked Draco.

"No. I didn't want to take any chances. She was chained to the wall before I told her."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"I was just covering all possibilities." Draco said.

Blaise walked over to Hermione, and stroked her cheek. "If you had the standard year, we wouldn't be doing this, but we just don't have the time to get you to accept us. I'm sorry about this, Hermione."

His eyes held sincerity, but Hermione was still suspicious. She narrowed her eyes, and he sighed. "You're going to be difficult, aren't you?"

"Blaise, stop being such a gentleman, and persuade her to be more willing by the time she goes through her inheritance. I've already started. I'll work on this for a while, and then we'll switch, yeah?"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes Blaise. I thought you'd accepted the fact that we're sharing her now."

"I was just joking mate." He said. Then he kissed Hermione firmly on the lips. Blaise pressed his body against Hermione's, and moved his hips against hers, causing friction.

Hermione moaned into him as the feeling increased. Blaise bit down on her lower lip, and drew some blood. He sucked at her lower lip, drawing more blood from the small wound. She tasted so _good_. When he was done, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and explored it. Her tongue fought with his for dominance, but she quickly gave in.

The remainder of Hermione's time as a human was split between Blaise and Draco exploring her body, and causing the burn between her legs to increase, while the other one worked on the cabinet.

Suddenly, a pain ripped through Hermione's body. She cried out, and Draco stepped back from her, pulling his hands out from under her shirt. He and Blaise looked at each other, and they both waved their hands over themselves, removing the charms. Both of them became even more handsome than they had been before. They both looked even more aristocratic, and Blaise's fangs were revealed. The pheromones that they both emitted that attracted the opposite sex, and some of the same, filled the space around them. Both of them oozed confidence, and sex. They were ready to claim their mate the moment she finished coming into her inheritance.

Hermione's body convulsed as pain ripped through her. Her hair became sleeker, forming smooth, perfect, ringlets. Her cheek bones became more angular, and her body became curvier. The pain stopped. She didn't have fangs yet, and neither did she emit the same pheromones that both Vampires and Veela's had. She also couldn't grow wings, or control fire like a Veela. That would all change soon. The moment both her mates marked her, and pumped the venom that was reserved only for her into her system, the change would be completed. That was why she needed to mate quickly. Her creature blood would attack the ordinary cells.

Hermione looked up at the two males in front of her. She felt her bindings release her, and the room changed. The walls became stone, there was a large fireplace with a roaring fire within it. Most of the room was occupied by a large four poster bed that was covered in black silk sheets. The burn in-between Hermione's legs increased as Draco's and Blaise's scents hit her. The scent was overwhelming. All other thoughts flew out of her mind. She could only think of one thing. She wanted, no, _needed_, them to take her. She needed to feel them inside of her.

They both grinned at her. Blaise sucked in a breath. "I can't wait to be inside you." He all but growled out. "The past forty minutes have been hell not being able to pound into you."

"I'm not waiting any longer." Draco said.

Hermione's eyes glazed over as she remembered the feelings that they'd inspired within her fully dressed. She couldn't wait to feel what it was like with their clothes off. She immediately slipped out of her robe, and pulled her tie off. Draco grinned, and was in front of her in a hear beat. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into him. Hermione wrapped her arms round his neck as he kissed her furiously.

Blaise walked behind Hermione, and pinned her body between his and Draco's. Blaise silently banished the majority of Hermione's clothes, so she was only in her panties. Blaise then banished his own clothes, so he stood only in his boxes, and Draco did the same. They ran their hands up and down Hermione's body, relishing in the feel of her bare skin and the sounds of her moans of need.

Draco slid Hermione's panties down her thighs, till they fell and hit the floor. Hermione pushed his boxers down with one hand, and reached behind her, and did the same with Blaise with the other.

"I- I need-" Hermione panted.

"What do you need, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"You both inside of me. Please. Now."

"Are you begging, Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Yes." She moaned.

"Then how could we deny you?" Blaise asked.

They guided their submissive to the bed, and Blaise lay down on the bed, and brought Hermione backwards with him. Blaise moved Hermione so his stiffened member brushed her ass. He lowered her down on top of him. Hermione whimpered at the feel of being stretched. Blaise was agonizingly slow, until he was fully inside her. He didn't move then, allowing her to get used to the feel of him inside of her, as Draco climbed on top of them both. He claimed Hermione's mouth in a passionate kiss, and positioned himself between her already spread legs. Draco grabbed Hermione's hips as he lowered himself into her tight heat. When he encountered her barrier, he paused.

"This is going to hurt. But the pain will go after a while." He assured.

Hermione nodded, and Draco thrust down, breaking through her barrier, causing her to scream slightly. Draco stilled, fully inside his mate. Both Blaise and Draco waited for her to recover from the pain. When she did, they both started to move, slowly at first, but then they picked up in pace, thrusting quickly and powerfully. Hermione began to pant. Heat spread through her body, as she felt them thrust deeply inside her, hitting her core.

"Please… faster… harder." Hermione panted.

Neither Blaise or Draco said anything, they just did as asked. Blaise reached round, and pinched one of Hermione's taut nipples while Draco worked a hand between them, and pinched her folds. He started to rub them hard, bringing Hermione closer to her climax.

"So tight. I can't believe we get to keep you all to ourselves." Draco moaned.

"All yours." Hermione panted in agreement. "Yours and Blaise's."

"That's right Hermione. Ours." Blaise growled in her ear.

Hermione's walls clenched tighter around them, bringing them deeper inside her tight heat. She could feel herself about to climax. Her world exploded as she reached a climax, and came. Blaise and Draco didn't stop pounding into her. If anything, their thrusts got harder and faster. Before Hermione new it, the pressure was building again, and the coil in her stomach tightening.

"Scream for us Hermione." Draco said, as he rubbed her folds harder and faster, in time with his thrusts. Blais rubbed and pinched Hermione's taut nipples, causing her back to arch, thrusting her breasts into his hands. They both smiled at the reactions they brought out of her with even the lightest touch. As Hermione came again, she screamed, and Blaise bit down on one side of her neck, and Draco bit down on the other, both of them injecting her with the venom to complete her transformation. They both Spilled inside her, and it took several moments for them both to empty themselves inside of her. When they were done, Draco pulled himself out of her, and rolled to the side. Blaise lifted Hermione off him, and moved her to the centre of the bed, between himself, and Draco. They wrapped their arms around her, and she drifted off to sleep as her body completed the transformation. Blaise and Draco nuzzled her neck, and they to fell asleep. They had their mate and they weren't letting her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


End file.
